kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rook-Oros Confederation
Rook-Oros Confederation (abbreviated either as RO-C or R-OC depending on who's asked). RO-C is a nice idyllic coastal area noted for sunny beaches, overpriced hotels and campgrounds. Notable exports include tourism, warm sunny beaches and a hospitable spirit. Initially, the small nation relied heavily on friendly trade to source raw materials, and initially lacked much in the way in heavy industry or the trappings of a modern economy - meaning, R-OC needed to work armament deals to keep their small armed forces relevant. As time progressed, a much-needed diversification of the economy has taken place and RO-C is now modernized and nuclear-capable. Climate is mild tropical, but is sheltered from Tropical storms by the mountainous and dry terrain to their northeast and east. The numerous tiny islets and islands dotting the coastline make good resort locations and R-OC once boasted that most of their economy was purely from tourism - however, the recent shift towards the production and maintenance of a Self-Defense Force has injected much-needed industrial and economic development, divesting the economy away from tourism, and making the country truly self-sufficient. Rook, the northern half of the Confederation, is more developed than the Oros southern half, and has a higher population density, despite having fewer large cities (they're simply larger). Rook is also a popular tourist stop on the way to the Great Crater, which dominates the Sea of the Fallen Star. Oros is more casual, country-feeling, and laid back, which makes it prime for Kerbals who simply want to kick back and relax for awhile. RO-C is a member of YATO (Yal-Tengri Treaty Organization), which used to include Omnia and Vaethian Empire. All three nations were young and under-developed, and formed the alliance in order to bolster their economic conditions and to form a mutual defensive pact. Omnia and Oros in particular have numerous social and cultural ties and a shared history going back at least 300 years, before modernization. However, the collapse of Omnia and Vaethian Empire almost destroyed the Alliance. In addition to YATO, RO-C entered into Alliance with Republic of Severny, after a prolonged military training program initiated by RoS. RO-C also enjoys friendly relations with Peoples Unification of Kerbals Everywhere (otherwise known as PUKE) and Estovia. Following the near-collapse of YATO, the Republic of Severny and Bright and Definitely Shiny Municipalities of Ponies applied for membership, and were quickly accepted. Shortly after that, Republican Federation of the Three Seas also applied, as they had been wanting to ally with RoS for some time. This rebirth of YATO creates possibly the most powerful alliance bloc on all of Kerbin, and with the recent addition of Carolus, YATO is unparalleled in terms of population, military and economic power, and amount of "sway" the bloc can bring to bear on a problem or threat. However, RO-C remains the weakest of the five nations, especially in terms of military force projection capability, being only able to patrol their own waters effectively. RO-C's government is Ministerial, with Prime Minister Sarai Kerman having recently taken the PM office after the sudden resignation of her predecessor, Roebuck Kerman. Her senior staff includes Defense Minister William Kerman, Financial Minister Samuel Kerman, and Interior Minister John Kerman. Minister William Kerman's portfolio includes the day-to-day running of the Ministry of Defense and the Self-Defense Forces, the Coast Guard, procurement contracts, R&D as it pertains to military equipment, planning and projections of military and defense matters, formulation of YATO Standardization Agreements (STANAG), and other miscellaneous military/defense matters. Minister Samuel Kerman's portfolio includes being head of the Ministry of Finances, financial, economic and industrial production and throughput, and modernization efforts in an attempt to put RO-C "on the map" as far as modern nation-states are concerned; these modernization measures have managed to appreciably increase RO-C's GDP and Industrial throughput. The quasi-ministry of Commerce falls under the MoF; rumors persist that it will officially become a full Ministry in it's own right eventually. Minister John Kerman's portfolio is heading the Ministry of Interior, day-to-day running of internal affairs of the nation in matters unrelated to the MoD and MoF. The Interior also is in charge of the Internal Affairs Agency and Civil Defense Agency. IAA is the closest approximation to State Security that RO-C has, and serves as a watchdog group over MoD and MoF, to ensure that neither MoD and MoF hold undue sway over the Confederation. CDA is responsible for disaster supply stockpiling and the distribution of supplies, as well as public disaster shelters. Recent funding increases into the IAA have bolstered the State Security Division to record numbers, and the SSD keeps careful watch over the goings-on inside the nation. There are nine other minor ministries, nearly all of which answer to the top three in some fashion. These areas include Tourism, CRC (Casinos, Resorts and Campgrounds), Fireworks, Mining, Industry, Banking, Law Enforcement, Public Safety, and Education. The Self-Defense Forces includes (at the time being) Ground Forces, Navy, and Air Force. As the Constitution prohibits acting as the 'aggressor' nation in any conflict, the Self-Defense Force is structured to be a defensive force, and not an offensive one. However, capability is to be achieved to assist allies in terms of rear-guard activities, logistical support and field services; this has placed significant emphasis on the Logistics portion of all three branches - the Ground Forces ranks second in the world for the number of Logistical Trucks (RoS ranks first), and per percentage of the military, is foremost in the world. The Ground Forces are comprised of Brigades, each divided into five Battalions, with each Battalion divided into four Companies (or Batteries, in the case of Artillery units), and each Company/Battery divided into four Platoons. The current service rifle of the Self-Defense Force is the M15 5.5mm Rifle, which is an air-cooled, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired, semiautomatic rifle, using a gas-operated piston and operating rod arrangement. A variant, the M15A1, adds selective-fire capability, and is currently available in limited quantities. As modification kits are produced, unit armories will upgrade existing M15's to the A1 configuration. Ground vehicles include: * Mk-09 Logistical Truck, purchased from Republic of Severny. * HMMWV is a Tactical Truck, armed with a single crew-served weapon. It can hold five troops, and has proven to be popular with Infantry units. * Mark 1 HEMMT Logistical Truck, a locally-produced 8x8 heavy truck with a cab-forward design and a substantial load capacity. The Mark 1 has proven to be immensely popular with Core Support Battalions and other units, as it is difficult to get stuck, maneuverable, air-transportable, and the modular construction lends the base truck well to variants. * Mark 1T HEMTT Logistical Truck, a locally-produced 4-track variant of the Mark 1 HEMMT, designed for export. http://kspnrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_1T_Export_HEMMT * Mark 1W HEMMT Wrecker is a modification of the Mark 1 HEMMT, designed as a combat tow truck and mobile repair truck, carrying substantial amounts of tools, common spare parts and other items to assist in battle-field recovery of disabled vehicles. Mod Kits will be sent to CSB's to install on two trucks per Battalion, once the Mod Kit is approved for use. * M90 5-ton Logistical Truck, a locally-produced 6x6 medium-duty truck, which is essentially a militarized version of a commercial truck. It is simpler to maintain than the Mark 1 HEMMT, but has half of the load capacity. It is also substantially taller than the HEMMT, limiting its ability to be air-shipped. * M110 Harvey APC, a locally-produced 8-wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier. Lightly armored, and armed with two crew-served weapons. It can carry 10 personnel. The M110 is issued to Motor Infantry units. * M131 Chaddwick IFV, a locally-produced tracked Infantry Fighting Vehicle. It has superior armor over the M110, and a turreted 25mm chaingun, as well as two TOW missiles. It can carry six personnel. Mechanized Infantry units are issued M131's. * M104 Mobile AA. A derivative of the Mark 1 HEMMT, this has a four-tube missile launcher which fires high-performance anti-aircraft intercept missiles. * M105 Self-propelled Artillery system, or SPG. Another derivative of the Mark 1 HEMMT, this has a 4-inch Naval Gun (stripped of armor plate) mounted on a custom Traverse and Elevation mechanism. The gun is autoloading (as is the Naval version on Patrol Cutters it was borrowed from). The current roster of Ground Forces includes: * 1st Rook Confederation Guards * 2nd Oros Infantry Brigade (Light) * 3rd Rook Infantry Brigade (Light) * 4th Oros Infantry Brigade (Light) * 5th Rook Confederation Guards * 6th Oros Confederation Guards * 7th Rook Infantry Brigade (Light) * 8th Oros Infantry Brigade (Light) * 9th Oros Motor Infantry Brigade * 10th Oros Mechanized Infantry Brigade * 11th through the 20th (add these) Confederation Guard Brigades include one Infantry Battalion, two Guard Battalions, one Engineer Battalion, and a Core Support Battalion. Light Infantry Brigades include three Light Infantry Battalions, an Infantry Batallion, and a Core Support Group. Motor Infantry Brigades include three Motor Infantry Battalions, an Engineering Battalion, and a Core Support Battalion. * Guard Battalions are tasked with border defense, and crew the various land border crossings leading into Omnia, as well as Guard Armories that dot the region, mostly near large cities, as well as coastal observation posts. Guard units also staff static A2/AD sites and special Ministry guard detachments (typically, detachments are squad or platoon-sized forces drawn from the 1st RCG). Guards are issues nicer uniforms (black fitted tunic and trousers, as opposed to Olive-drab battle-dress uniforms), and are designed to stand out and apart from regular ground forces, as a vigilant and ever-alert elite force. Guards are usually hand-selected out of regular ground forces. * Light Infantry Battalions are agile infantry troops that are trained to fight and move without benefit of heavy armored vehicles, and often without any vehicles at all except to get them to a mission jump-off point. This gives them limited offensive front-line capability, but affords them the ability to strike, harass and ambush larger units and fading away into the terrain. Light infantry forces typically rely on their ability to operate under restrictive conditions, surprise, violence of action, training, stealth, field craft, and fitness levels of the individual soldiers to address their reduced lethality. Despite the usage of the term "light", forces in a light unit will normally carry heavier individual loads versus other forces; they must carry everything they require to fight, survive and win due to lack of vehicles. * Infantry Battalions (also known as Line Infantry) include one Artillery Battery to provide Brigade-level Anti-Air Defense Artillery capability, as well as long-range Artillery fire support. Infantry units are intended to use unarmored trucks to quickly move to fighting positions, or to flank enemy positions. In this sense, SDF Infantry units are internationally recognized as Motorized Infantry. As Infantry units have trucks available for use, the individual soldier's loadout is often less than a Light Infantry soldier (see above), as a lot of their gear and supplies remain in the trucks. * Motor Infantry Battalions have Armored Personnel Carriers (currently, the M110 Harvey APC) for rapid movement to mission objectives, as well as fire support once troops dismount. Their reliance on APC's permits them to stockpile mission essentials and supplies for movement, unlike Light Infantry, which is reliant on the "leathersole express". In terms of international unit classifications, a Motor Infantry unit is the equivalent of a Mechanized Infantry unit - Oros language differences led to the unit type being referred to as "Motored" instead. * Mechanized Infantry Battalions have Infantry Fighting Vehicles (currently, M131 Chadwick IFV), and are intended for rapid movement with heavy fire-support from the IFV 25mm chaingun. Dismounted troops are essentially identical to their Motor Infantry brethren. Unlike Motor Infantry, the M131 IFV is designed to provide heavy in-the-thick-of-it fire support to their dismounted infantry, and are intended to operate alongside heavier tracked vehicles, such as tanks, in order to protect tanks from dismounted anti-armor threats. * Engineering Battalions are tasked with two missions; create and destroy. Construction Engineers create defensive works while deployed in the field, such as bunkers, pill-boxes and trenchworks. In addition, Engineers can create more permanent structures such as roads, landing strips, and simple buildings. Combat Engineers are tasked with the destruction or elimination of opposing defensive works and structures, such as minefields, barriers, bridges, and other fortified structures. Combat Engineers also include Explosive Ordnance Disposal teams (if you see them running, try to keep up). Engineers are issues gray-on-black uniforms, to set them apart from regular troops. * Core Support Battalions are tasked with providing field kitchens, tents, field repairs, vehicle recovery, and any number of non-combatant support work to their assigned Brigades. As such work is often done in field conditions and possibly under fire, CSB's are trained to defend themselves should the need arise. Due to the nature of their mission, CSB's were the first units to receive vehicles, mostly Mark 1 HEMMT's and M90 5-ton trucks. 45th CSB, however, belongs to 9th MIB and uses M110 Harvey APC's instead. The Navy is small, but includes the following ships (NOT a definitive listing), all of which are locally produced: * RRS Virtuous (FF-1), a Virtuous-class Frigate. * RRS Integrity (FF-2) * RRS Endurance (FF-3) * RRS Marathon (FF-4) (LOST during Kyrat War) * RRS Longevity (FF-5) * RRS Legacy (FF-6) * RRS Self-Reliance (PC-1) (RETIRED) * RRS Assurance (PC-2) (RETIRED) * RRS Courageous (CO-1) a C7-class Corvette. * RRS Constitution (CO-2) * RRS Competitive (CO-3) a V2-class YATO Standard Type Corvette. * RRS Chrysanthemum (CO-4) (LOST during Kyrat War) * RRS Charbydis (CO-5) (LOST during Kyrat War) * RRS Cougar (CO-6) * In addition to the above warships, the SDF-N operates 20 Riverine Boats, numbered RB-01 through RB-20. * SDF-N also have five Lancer-class Patrol Boats, these are limited to coastal and littoral waters. They are numbered PB-01 through PB-05. The Virtuous-class Frigates appear fairly dated in terms of what other navies are producing, but are hardy ships, armored and easy to maintain while on deployments. A modernization effort was initiated shortly after the first two ships were launched in order to improve their electronic equipment and sensory suites. The ships include a helo landing platform and space for a helo, provided the rotors can be folded up. The hanger bay also includes space for two small boats, which can be loaded and unloaded via the cranes. Crew living accommodations are best described as "cramped". Due to their limited usefulness in modern engagements, they have been mostly relegated to rear-guard actions and solo patrols along the coastlines. The class includes the following weapon systems: * 5-inch Naval gun * eight single-shot anti-ship Harpoon missile tubes (soviet-style) * two 20mm CWIS mounts * two unguided rocket pods, 32 rockets each * six crew-served M2 50-caliber Machineguns * two crew-served Mark 19 40mm Grenade Launchers * two three-tube Mark 46 LWT (lightweight torpedo) launchers The F5K-class Guided Missile Frigate is a modern frigate, with phased array RADAR as standard (instead of grafted in for the Virtuous-class), a much-increased missile payload and more ASW weaponry. The class also features a better helicopter landing area and hanger space. Their modern design characteristics makes them better-suited for fleet actions over their older predecessors. The class includes the following weapons systems: * 5-inch Naval gun * 72 VLS tubes, 12 are permanent ballast and not functional, giving the class 60 working tubes * one 20mm CWIS mount aft * one Rolling Airframe Missile CWIS mount forward * four three-tube Mark 46 LWT launchers * two unguided rocket pods, 32 rocket each * two remote-controlled M2HB machineguns The C7-class Corvette is a comparatively modern design, and serves as an example of what local ship-building industry can produce. As the class is a technology-demonstrator, the class includes modern RADAR systems, as well as VLS. The class includes a helo landing platform, but hanger space does not permit internal storage of a helicopter. The hanger is merely there to service temporarily-landed helicopters, and UAV's. The class includes the folowing weapons systems: * 4-inch Naval gun * VLS launcher with anti-aircraft intercept missiles * one 20mm CWIS mount * two unguided rocket pots, 32 rockets each * two remote-controlled M2 50-cal Machineguns * two crew-served M2 50-cal Machineguns * two crew-served Mark 19 40mm Grenade Launchers * two three-tube Mark 46 LWT launchers The V2-class Corvette is a YATO Standard-Type design, which was planned and designed with inputs from all three YATO member states (note - prior to the near-collapse of YATO). The plans were available for all member states to produce in numbers they deem fit. The ship is even more advanced than the C7-class, and was largely designed by Omnia. RO-C provided inputs on armaments and equipment. The V2 has a large helo landing platform and hanger bay. It also has a wetbay at the aft end of the ship for RIB's and other small craft to enter and egress. The class includes the following weapon systems: * 4-inch Naval gun * four 4-tube anti-ship/anti-aircraft missile tubes * one 20mm CWIS mount * two 3-tube Mark LWT launchers The G2V-class Cruiser is a proposed old YATO Standard-Type design that was never built until after old YATO fell apart. As the proposed design was still quite workable and worth constructing, a massive Navy upgrade plan funded the construction of four Cruisers. The design is similar in overall lines to the modern offerings that RO-C produces, and can be confused from a distance as a BDSM-P Cruiser by having a similar outline, differing only in terms of equipment and internal arrangement. The G2V is intended to provide protection for a Carrier, and saturate a target or area with missiles, having a total of 112 missile tubes (mostly VLS) and a powerful phased array RADAR system. Armaments include: * two 155mm hideaway Naval rifles * four 4-tube missile tubes * 96 VLS launch cells * one 30mm Gatekeeper CWIS aft * one 30mm/interceptor missile combination CWIS mount forward * four 3-tube MK46 LWT launchers * two unguided rocket pods, 32 rockets each * two M2HB remote-controlled machineguns The F8A-class Destroyer is a "downgraded" variant of the G2V Cruiser design, adding anti-aircraft defensive weaponry, in exchange for one less naval gun and VLS tubes. Some proponents have classed the design as a "light cruiser", but the class meets international armament limitation requirements for a Destroyer, so it has been classed as a Guided Missile Destroyer (DDG). As both the F8A and G2V have nearly identical hull and superstructure, the two ship types serve to simplify the procurement, repair, and operational support requirements for both, as well as permitting crews from either ship type to "cross-deck" operate on a sister ship with faster familiarization times. The SK-class Carrier (CVE) is a "ski-jump" design, as RO-C has not perfected catapult launchers, or arresting gear. Intended to be paired with the F/A-20 Light Fighter/Interceptor, RRS Kestrel was capable of projecting RO-C air patrols out past the normal reach of shore-based aircraft (F-41's, directed by AWACS). The ship is small, and reliant on other surface and subsurface combatant for missile defense and protection, but the defensive loadout is capable of defending the ship against light threats, missiles, and incoming aircraft. Kestrel was lost with most hands during the Kyrat War. The ship had the following weapon systems: * two 30mm Gatekeeper CWIS mounts * two Rolling Airframe Missile (RAM) CWIS mounts The D''-class Attack Submarine is a Diesel/Electric design, and has earned the title of being "pigboats", due to the cramped and somewhat odorous conditions aboard. Two are in service, and they are not named. The boats have a conventional layout, with torpedo-room forward, followed by crew areas, engineering and machinery spaces, and the tail end of the boat itself. A conning tower can be staffed when surfaced, but is usually unstaffed when submerged (nothing to see out the windows anyway). Lookouts can be posted on top of the conning tower, most useful when sailing in crowded harbor areas. Using the powerful long-ranged high-performance Mark 48 Heavyweight Torpedo, the D-class can put keel-breaking warshots into a target beyond the horizon, and around small land masses if special guidance control settings are used. The boat has only two weapons - stealth and ten 21-inch torpedo tubes in a port-starboard arrangement. In addition to warshots, the torpedo tubes can fire exercise torpedoes, intended to hone crew proficiency at tactical operations and develop defensive tactics against incoming torpedoes. A Nuclear Propulsion upgrade has been demonstrated for the D-class Attack Submarine, creating our first SSN's, as the D-class was designed for nuclear upgradeability in mind from the beginning. However, it is not anticipated that all subs will be converted, as Diesel-Electric boats have certain littoral advantages over Nuclear boats. It is anticipated that the Navy will continue to grow as monetary funds allow, to include a replacement Carrier Group, as well as increased Logistical capacity. Naval personnel wear a dark blue lightly-fitted tunic over black trousers, or dark blue coveralls. The Air Force is small, but has been expanding in terms of Logistical and Combat Support roles, as well as a number of Fighter jets for offensive capability. In addition, the Air Force has a few plane designs in service and more in prototype phase. Air Force personnel are issued light blue coveralls for uniforms to set them apart from the rest of the Self-Defense Forces. * '''UH-1A Transport Helicopter' is ocally-manufactured, and is a simple two-bladed single-turbine design. Its simplicity lends it well to rugged field and fleet use. Default configuration is armed with two M240 GPMG's in door gunner positions. UH-1A's served on Frigates (one per) and in the Medevac role. * MH-02 Transport Helicopter is purchased from RoS, and is a modern twin-turbine five-bladed rotor design. It features more electronics and is much simpler to fly, but comes with an increased maintenance expense. MH-02's are assigned cargo movement, sling-loading cargo and munitions on behalf of ground forces. * AH-5 is an Attack Helicopter, which is t armed with a variety of hard-mount missiles or rockets, as well as a 30mm chaingun. * L-100 is a Logistics Aircraft, a twin-engine narrow-body jet, based off of a commercial design. It is locally made. RO-C currently has fifteen, and uses them to ferry 1.25-meter shipping Kontainers full of supplies, or troops, or a mixture of both. Troops can parachute out of the aircraft, making it useful for discreet airborne operations. * L-100E is an AWACS version of the L-100, with most internal space taken up by crew stations and communications equipment. There are currently four in active service. * L-100MP is a design modification of the L-100 for Maritime Patrol use, and will be armed with air-droppable Sonobuoys and LW-torpedoes. * L-100ECM is a SIGINT aircraft, derived from the L-100E, substituting sensory equipment in place of RADAR equipment. * L-200 is a Logistics Aircraft, a wide-body four-engine jet, loosely based off of a commercial design. Nine are currently in service. The wider body allows light armored vehicles, such as the M110 Harvey and other trucks to be carried. * L-200F is a proposed Tanker refueling variant of the L-200, one prototype exists for flight dynamic studies and is not in active service. * L-200B is a proposed Bomber variant of the L-200. As the SDF-AF did not express much interest in the design, the airframe is slated for eventual conversion back to the baseline L-200 specifications. * F-41 is a twin-engine two-seater fighter jet, intended for air superiority and air patrol duties. There are 20 in active service, 10 for the 1st Fighter Wing and 10 for the 2nd Fighter Wing. * F/A-20 is a twin-engine two-seater light fighter yet, intended for interceptor and carrier service. The aircraft is far more agile than the F-41, but has half of the ordnance capacity. However, the maneuverability and short take-off and landing characteristics made the F/A-20 a natural choice for a Carrier-based interceptor. 20 have recently entered service, divided into two Wings - VR-1 and VR-2, both embarked on the single carrier, RRS Kestrel CVA-1. * F/A-25 is a twin-engine two-seater light VTOL-capable fighter, based off of the F/A-20. In standard rolling takeoff mode, it can carry similar ordnance payloads to the F/A-20, but when operating in VTOL capacity, has reduced stores loaded. * B2z is a high-altitude supersonic Bomber, intended for high-level precision bombing runs or standoff firing of Cruise Missiles. A limited number of these aircraft are in service.